Konami Wai Wai World
is a Konami mascot 2D platform game initially released for the Famicom game system in 1988. It stars Konami Man and Konami Lady as the main protagonists, and contains a series of stages inspired by several other Konami games, including ''Contra. Even though this game was released a month before, the final boss theme is the same used in the original Famicom version of Contra. Characters Playable characters * : The game's main protagonist, who had only made small cameos in other Konami games. * : A female android created by Dr. Cinnamon to fight alongside Konami Man. *'Fūma': The main protagonist of Getsu Fūma Den. He is found in the Hell stage. *'Goemon': This chivalrous thief from the Ganbare Goemon series is found in the Edo stage. *'Kong': From the Japan-only Famicom game King Kong 2: Ikari no Megaton Punch, which was based on the film King Kong Lives. He is found in the City stage. *'Mikey': The lead character in the Goonies Famicom games. He is found in the Port Town stage. *'Moai': Moai are common enemies in the Gradius series and also a playable character in Moai-kun. He is found in the Kaijū stage. *'Penta': The main protagonist from Antarctic Adventure and father of Pentarō, who only appears in the mobile phone version as a replacement for Kong. He is found in the Antarctic level. *'Simon': The descendant of the renowned vampire hunter from the Castlevania series is found in the Castle stage. *'TwinBee': From the TwinBee series. Like the Vic Viper, the player can only take control of this ship in the shooter stage. *'Upa': The baby protagonist from Bio Miracle Bokutte Upa, who only appears in the mobile phone version as a replacement for Mikey. He is found in the Candy level. *'Vic Viper': The spaceship from the Gradius series. The player can only take control of this ship in the shooter stage. Other characters * : Scientist from the TwinBee series. Helps the characters throughout the game. * : Dr. Cinnamon's twin younger brother who brings defeated characters back to life. *'Pentarō': Penguin from the Parodius series. Transports the player to one of the six main levels. *'Hanako': Penguin from the Parodius series replacing Pentarō (mobile phone version). *'H005': This computer is used to record and to input the password of the game. * : The game's main villain. Dark lord who tries to conquer the Earth. Sequel A sequel to this game, Wai Wai World 2: SOS!! Parsley Castle, was released for the Famicom in January 5th, 1991. Its gameplay mechanics and overall character and graphical designs are quite different from the first game, and the main protagonist is a character that goes by the name of Rickle. However, gameplay remains similar in essence, allowing the player to take control of a number of different Konami mascots to traverse the various levels in the game. Related products *''Wai Wai World 2: SOS!! Parsley Castle'' — Sequel to this game. *Wai Wai World 1 & 2 Sound Collection — Official soundtrack. External links *Official cell phone version page (Japanese) *''Konami Wai Wai World'' at Wikipedia es:Konami Wai Wai World Category:Cameo games Category:Mobile games Category:NES games Category:Wai Wai series